A Innocent Little Demon
by lovingmylife
Summary: Hiashi askes Neji to watch Hanabi he agrees and while he does Hanabi and Tenten become very talkative. Hanabi has lots of embaressing stories on her cousin and only he knows what a little demon she really is. NejixTenten, This is how i picture Hanabi


**Ok so this is my very first one shot and its of course a NejixTenten story because i love them together so much. I think this story will be pretty funny or at least i hope it is. I guess the characters are a little ooc. Sorry about Gramatical errors. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of its characters...blah blah blah...you get the point**

* * *

**An Innocent Little Demon**

It was late at night and everyone in the Hyuuga manor was readying them selves for bed. Neji was in his room about to get into bed when someone tapped on his door. Neji sighed and hesitated before he got up and opened the door. Hinata was standing at the door looking down at the floor.

"What?" Neji asked sounding irritated.

"Umm…f...father wanted to see y…you" Hinata said and then quickly left before he could ask why. Neji walked out of his room and towards where his uncle would usually be. He came to a room and knocked on the door.

"Enter" He entered the large den like room; Hiashi was sitting at a desk in the corner.

"Hinata said you wanted to see me?" he asked going to stand in front of the desk.

Hiashi looked up from his work and looked at Neji. "Yes I need you to do a favor for me, tomorrow I need you to watch over Hanabi" Neji looked confused at his uncle. "You see I have to go out for a while tomorrow and I have already asked some other people to watch her but they all seem to be busy." Neji nodded. 'Great I have to watch my annoying cousin maybe I can get out of it' he thought.

"Okay sir but I have to go to training tomorrow" he said, hoping that this would put him under the category of busy.

"Take her with you" Hiashi said simply. "It would benefit her to watch others techniques while they train." He made this last statement and it was obvious he didn't want to here anymore attempts to get out of it. Neji bowed his head and left the room. When he got to the hallway and closed the door behind him. He turned to see Hanabi standing right behind him smiling widely. Neji walked off ignoring her completely.

* * *

Saturday 

Neji woke the next morning not excited at all about the day to come. He dressed and headed down to the doorway where Hanabi was waiting there patiently. He could tell she was still tired. She got up early like most people in the Hyuuga house but Neji would get up at obscenely early hours of the morning to do his training. They walked down the streets of Konoha, they were empty and the sun had barely risen. "Neji?" Hanabi broke the silence between them.

"What is it Hanabi?" Neji asked but kept facing toward their destination.

"Am I going to get to meet your teammates?" she asked innocently and hurried her steps. Neji walked much faster then her.

Neji slowed down a bit but not for Hanabi to catch up. It had not occurred to him that she would have to meet his teammates and sensei. 'So much for being a genius' "I guess so" he answered trying not to sound concerned about that. Hanabi may look like a sweet little girl to most but then most didn't know her as well as Neji did. She was a devious little monster and only Neji and Hinata knew this because they had both suffered her blackmailing ways.

Finally they were arriving at the training grounds much later then Neji would have normally gotten there. Lee was doing what must have been hundreds of push-ups, Tenten was throwing her weapons at random targets around the training filed and Gai was observing them, that is until he saw Neji walking over to them Hanabi right at his ankles.

"Good morning my student who is this young youthful companion you have brought with you to training today." Gai said happily as Hanabi stepped behind Neji obviously frightened by the sensei. Lee came bounding over to them from behind and greeted Hanabi who turned to see him and yelped in surprise at the, what seemed to be mini clone of the sensei. She backed away from him and bumped into another person. She turned around eyes closed not wanting to see another clone. She peeked her eyes open to see a girl with big brown eyes looking at her a large smile on her face.

"Hi" Tenten said "You must be a Hyuuga" she guessed now seeing the girl's eyes. Hanabi nodded finding this teammate a little less scary then the other one.

"I'm Hyuuga Hanabi, Neji's cousin" She said to confirm Tenten's suspensions.

They all glanced at Neji giving him a please explain why she was her look.

"Hiashi could not get anybody to watch her and so he asked me" He explained and attempted to walk away to start his training, it did not go as planned.

"Are you not going to introduce us to your youthful cousin?" Lee asked him. Neji turned back around and glared at him. Tenten rolled her eyes and decided she would handle the introductions.

"Hello Hanabi my name is Tenten" she started "This is Lee" she pointed in Lee's direction who waved excitedly. Hanabi back away from him again. Tenten giggled and then pointed to Gai "and this is Gai sensei." Hanabi glanced back and forth between Gai and Lee then looked up at Tenten with a slightly confused look. Once again Tenten giggled whispered into Hanabi's ear. "Have you ever had a role model?" she asked and Hanabi's confused look faded now understanding.

"It is wonderful to have such a youthful young girl visiting us today isn't Gai sensei?" Lee shouted.

"It is very wonderful indeed" Gai shouted back. "Now let us run our daily laps around Konoha" The two then took off running from the training grounds and left Hanabi and Tenten to stare after them. Hanabi once again looked up at Tenten.

"Those two are strange" She said.

Tenten nodded in agreement "yeah but you get used to them."

"Tenten, can we start training now?" Neji was irritated that it was taking so long to begin and they were all ready running late. The way he asked was more like a way of telling her they needed to begin.

Hanabi watched as Tenten and Neji began their training. She had originally thought it was going to be boring watching them but it turned out to be quite entertaining. She was amazed that Tenten was doing so well against Neji; from what she had heard and seen she did not think that she would be able to keep it up for very long. She watched as Tenten's shower of weapons was deflected by Neji; but as entertaining as it was after a few hours of it and a small breakfast Hanabi was hungry and becoming bored.

"Neeeeeejjjiiiiiii" Hanabi said in a sweet voice. Neji was distracted by his cousins whinny voice as he looked over to her and two of Tenten's kunai grazed his arm. "Oh sorry" she said and rushed over to him, Tenten also came over to see what was going on. "Are you ok Neji?" she asked and watched Neji wipe the blood from his arm.

He did not answer her question but instead glared at her. "What did you need Hanabi?" he asked obviously more annoyed that she had interrupted his training then he was that he had two cuts on his arm.

She once again gave a sweet voice and a sweet face to match. "I was just going to say that I was hungry." Tenten tried to hold back her laughter at Neji's annoyed face.

"Then eat the lunch you brought"

"I don't want to eat alone" she said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"That's too bad…" Neji started to tell her that he was not going to stop his training just to sit and eat with her when Tenten interrupted.

"Actually Neji I think now would be a good time to stop and eat, I am running low on energy and chakra. I promise we will train the rest of the day no stops."

Neji still looked reluctant to stop and both Hanabi and Tenten gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Please!!!!!!!!!!" they said together.

Neji sighed and gave in just to get them to stop looking at him like that. "Fine"

"Yay!"

* * *

Lunch Break 

The three of them walked over to an area of the grounds that didn't have so many of Tenten's weapons littering it. Hanabi sat next to Tenten on the ground and took out her food to eat. Neji sat farther away with his back to them eating his lunch. Hanabi was very amazed with Tenten's abilities and wanted to get to know her; besides it was better then sitting quietly with her cousin.

"Tenten you are so good with your weapons, it so cool!" Hanabi began complimenting her. "Your aim is like perfect!"

Tenten was becoming very fond of Hanabi. She tried not to look to braggy about her perfect aim but it was not working. "Thanks"

"It really is fabulous though, it's even better then Neji's" she said. Neji made a slight movement when he heard his name but continued to ignore the two and eat his food.

Tenten had giggled at the comment. "Well I must agree with you but Neji's aim is bad."

Hanabi smiled "Oh well I guess it must have improved since then" She said more to herself but made sure both Tenten and Neji heard.

"Really, why would you say that?" Tenten asked interested at what she had to say. Neji on the other hand knew what was coming and was regretting agreeing to bring Hanabi with him.

"Well" she began "One day I remember Neji had been training out in the yard, the only reason I knew is because my father asked me to go get him for some reason or another and when I got there all I said was 'Hey Neji' and the next kunai he threw nearly hit two of the maids. Then he like glared at me as if it was all my fault." When she finished Tenten burst out laughing and glanced over at Neji to see his reaction to the story. He had not acknowledge them since they started eating, but if they could have seen him they could also see he had been a bit effected hearing a story he had tried to forget.

Tenten and Hanabi continued talking about just different things. "So watcha eating?" Tenten asked. Hanabi's food smelled very good and she was interested to know what it was.

"Oh well I'm not really sure" she glanced down at her food.

"Did you not make it?"

"Umm…no Hinata made it for me, Neji and I we're band from the kitchen a while back." Once again Tenten became very interested in Hanabi's stories.

"Do tell what happened?" she persisted then glanced once again back at Neji who was still doing his best not to be annoyed with Hanabi.

"Okay well one day I kind of decided I wanted to try making cookies and well being short like I am I had some trouble reaching the cabinets so I asked Neji if he would help me"

"Wait you got Neji to help you make cookies, how did you manage that?" Tenten was in shock.

"Well I sort of threatened that I might tell someone about the kunai incident."

"Oh so you're not all sugar spice are you, but that doesn't explain why you would get banned from the kitchen."

"Well basically we made like this huge mess especially with the eggs."

"The eggs?" Tenten gave her a suspicious look.

"Yeah well I needed to add eggs to the batter, which was mostly flour and sugar, and asked Neji to bring it over to me so I wouldn't have to walk so far with the eggs. But apparently it didn't matter how far I walked because right when I turned around I dropped the whole carton of eggs across the floor which Neji ended up sliding on and the batter went everywhere; over us and the floor and when the bowl crashed many of the maids came running and I haven't held an egg since."

Tenten was lying back on the grass laughing at the thought of Hanabi and neji sitting on the kitchen floor coated in flour. She finally composed her self enough to ask Hanabi if they had to clean up the mess.

"I think they just wanted us out of the kitchen because they didn't even let us help when we offered" Tenten sat up shaking some of the grass out of her hair. Stray strands hung down so in the end Tenten just took her hair down to fix it.

"Wow your hair is so pretty" Hanabi said reaching out to touch it.

Neji listened as Hanabi complemented Tenten's hair. Only handful of times had anyone seen Tenten with her hair down and Neji would not admit out loud but she really did have very beautiful hair. Once again he would never say this out loud and most definitely not to her as directly as Hanabi had. He was temped to turn around and look at her but it would obviously be strange for him to turn now if he hadn't looked at them at all for the past ten minutes.

"Can I help you put it up?" Hanabi asked. Tenten nodded. "Thanks, I never get to play with anyone's hair."

"Why not?" Tenten asked her as she parted her hair and let Hanabi twist it into buns.

"Well I have long hair but it's difficult to play with your own hair and well Hinata's and most everyone else's hair is short" Neji had a feeling he knew what Hanabi was going to say next and practically prayed that he was wrong. "Once Neji let me play with his hair though." Sometimes Neji hated being right.

Tenten became very interested in what Hanabi was saying. She could not possibly think of a way that Hanabi could have convinced Neji to let her play with his hair. "Wait that's even more unlikely then the cooking story, whatever you blackmailed him with that time must have been something good." She turned to look at Hanabi, who had now put half her hair up, and gave her a confused look.

"Well I didn't actually blackmail him."

"How did you do it then? He wouldn't possibly agree to something like that"

"Oh well see that day my sister she was supposed to go on a date with that blonde boy, oh what's his name…"

"Naruto" Tenten guessed.

"Yeah him, anyways I guess Neji didn't trust him that much and was driving himself crazy trying to figure out where they were going to go and when so he could follow them." Hanabi explained.

"Awww, Neji couldn't you leave the two of them alone?" Tenten glanced over at Neji. He was becoming uncomfortable with the conversation not that wither girl could tell.

"Anyways, Hinata told me all about her little date so I knew were she was going and when. Neji knew that and I simply told him that I would tell him if he let me play with his hair." She had an evil little grin on her innocent face. "After a while of that I decide that I would tell him that they went to that ramen place the boy likes so much first but that's the only place I knew. He looked mad that he didn't think of that to begin with then mad that it was the only place I knew."

Tenten giggled that Neji was to slow to realize that would be where they would go.

"So after I told him that, I guess he assumed he could just follow them from the ramen place so he asked me what time it was that the date started. So I told him it was to start at two o' clock. He then glanced at the clock and it was about five thirty."

Tenten's giggling had now become full on laughter. Neji listened to her laugh obviously at how stupid he had been. He felt his cheeks getting redder and was thankful he was turned away from them. Tenten once again composed her self, gasping for breath she watched Hanabi sit back down. She had finish with her hair and was going back to eating her food.

"You know you really aren't as sweet as you look"

"Yeah I know, and I bet you don't think you're as pretty as you really are"

"Sure"

"You really are pretty though, hair up or down" Tenten's cheeks were a little pink at the compliment the young girl gave her.

"Thanks but your one of very few people who thinks that" Tenten said not as happy as she had been before.

"Well maybe they would just be too embarrassed to tell you, like Neji I bet he thinks your pretty but he wouldn't be able to say it, he isn't good with things like that." Both Neji and Tenten cheeks had become much redder then before and now Neji was eating his food faster. He had to get Tenten away from Hanabi as soon as possible.

"I really doubt that Hanabi." Tenten was looking down at her food obviously she did not believe her.

Why does she doubt that of course I think she is pretty, beautiful even, of course I never did tell her that directly; I would be crazy to do that.

"Oh but I'm sure he does"

"How would you know that" she wanted to know if this was just Hanabi's assumption or she really did have proof.

"Well he sleep talks" Neji had now gotten up to throw out his garbage and was readying himself for training. "And one night I had gotten up to use the bathroom, I have to pass his room one night and I heard him talking or I guess sleep talking"

"What was he saying?" Tenten asked but didn't find out; Neji had now approached them.

"We need to start training now" he said keeping his tone unaffected by Hanabi's embarrassing stories.

"Oh but I haven't finished my lunch" Tenten said.

"Yeah and I was in the middle of a story" Hanabi was annoyed with Neji's interruption.

Neji didn't say anything just continued to glare a mean slightly hateful glare them. Mostly directed at his cousin.

"Alright" Tenten said, taking one last bite of her food swallowing and gathering her weapons. "You will tell me the rest of that story later" Tenten yelled as she got ready for another sparring session.

'Not if I can help it' Neji thought and began.

The sparring went on for the rest of the day with only a few interruptions from Hanabi insisting Neji take her to the bathroom. Neji didn't not bother covering his annoyed feeling with his cousin and Tenten thought it would be best if she escorted her instead; especially if Hinata still wanted to have a younger sister.

By the time the sun was beginning to set Tenten was quite tired, Hanabi was bored and Neji was ready for his day of babysitting to be over with.

"Bye Tenten" Hanabi waved Tenten goodbye as she headed for home, a smile on her face. Hanabi then turned to Neji who was still staring after Tenten. As soon as she was out of sight and hearing distance he turned to Hanabi. She saw the deathly glare he was giving her and she knew exactly why. She gave a big grin hoping it would calm him and save her from certain pain. It didn't.

Hanabi shrieked and stared running for home as fast as her feet could possible carry her and praying Neji would not catch up. The two sprinted through the streets of Konoha, the few people still out glanced at them. Feeling sorry for the little girl be chased by her older cousin.

'Why would he want to hurt such a sweet innocent little girl?'

* * *

The Next Day 

Neji had arrived early at the training grounds the next morning to get in train from all the time he missed yesterday. He was just thankful he didn't have to deal with Hanabi today. Tenten showed up next, she seemed to be in a very good mood and was in an all around smiley mood. They trained separately for awhile, listened to Gai's youthful speech and then got ready for their daily spar. As Tenten prepared she started a conversation with Neji.

"Hey Neji, I think I should have a nickname what do you think?"

"Why" he asked, confused at why she would bring up nicknames when they are about to spar.

"Oh well me and Hanabi were talking about it yesterday when I took her to the bathroom. I decided I would call her Hana, but we couldn't pick one for me, I had a few ideas though."

"Hn" he answered saying she could continue talking as they sparred.

"Well we came up with three, the first and most obvious Ten." She said throwing her first few weapons. Neji dodged them and nodded to her. "The other one was okay it was weapons mistress" Neji smirked at this one. Tenten jumped over his head throwing a few more kunai. He deflected these. She landed behind him. "But I must say my favorite of all of the choices had to be" she walked closer to him; he still faced the other direction. "Tennie-chan"

He quickly turned to look at her. "How…but…when…" Tenten giggle at him it was not everyday that you heard Hyuuga Neji stutter.

"You probably should not have let me escort Hanabi to the restroom." She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, then backed away smiling at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

Flashback 

Tenten and Hanabi were walking back to the training area when Hanabi spoke up. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Of course" Tenten said, she had completely forgotten about that.

"Ok well when I was walking past his room I heard him saying stuff and peeked in. I heard him say your name but at that point I didn't know you so anyways he pretty much kept saying how beautiful and talented you were, and that he…"

"He what?" Tenten asked they had stopped walking.

"He said he loves you" Tenten was red not just in her cheeks but her whole face.

"Really?" she asked sounding like a love struck teenage girl, which underneath she really was.

"Yeah and he also called you Tennie-chan a few times, I thought that was cute."

**

* * *

****This is my very first oneshot so tell me what you think**

**Read and review Thanks**

**LovingMyLife**


End file.
